Extinguished REDONE
by radiioactivefox
Summary: Tigerclaw succeeded in killing Bluestar, and then Fireheart, and now has all he could ever want - TigerClan. But with each day, his enemies grow stronger, and his allies' faith is weakening as they come closer to discovering the truth of his leader's death. His throne is built upon lies, but will one cat send it all toppling down?
1. Chapter 1

**EXTINGUISHED**

CHAPTER ONE - _THE FIRE_

Tigerclaw's fiery eyes stared into the emerald ones belonging to his so-called Clanmate, Fireheart.

Tigerclaw's plan to overthrow Bluestar had only just been launched fully into action, and this _kittypet_ was the only thing standing in his way to leadership. The rogues, oblivious to the plan's approaching failure, continued to attack the ThunderClan cats who remained in camp; while Tigerclaw, who had gone into Bluestar's den to kill the she-cat, had been fought off by Fireheart, and was slowly bleeding out into the soil.

As Fireheart called to a terrified-looking Bluestar to help him pin Tigerclaw down, Tigerclaw thought he caught a gleam of triumph in the ginger tom's eyes. _How dare this kittypet get in my way?_ he thought, his eyes smoldering with pent-up hatred for Fireheart. _I'm going to make him wish he'd never set paw outside of his filthy twoleg nest._ Getting an idea, Tigerclaw briefly continued to struggle under Fireheart's grasp, and then went limp, as if he had given up. Once Bluestar was within a tail-length from the two toms, Fireheart made a fatal mistake - he relaxed his grip on Tigerclaw, only for an instant.

But that was all Tigerclaw needed to break free from his hold, and in a sudden surge of hate-fueled strength, he threw himself upwards, an animal-like snarl ripping itself free from his jaws as he knocked the flame-colored tom away from him.

"You've had this coming since day one, _kittypet!"_ Tigerclaw roared, slashing his claws across the front of Fireheart's throat as the tom struggled to his paws. Already injured, Fireheart hardly had the strength to retaliate, and with such a harsh blow he was thrown off balance. Tigerclaw sprang onto Fireheart before he could regain his footing.

"Traitor!" Fireheart tried to yowl, but Tigerclaw pressed one massive paw down on the base of Fireheart's throat.

"See you in StarClan!" Tigerstar spat in the tom's face as he began to literally tear into his enemy, slashing and pummeling the ginger tabby until he was reduced to a broken, motionless heap of bloodstained orange fur. Breathing heavily, a victorious, yet bloody Tigerclaw stared down at Fireheart with a sickening gleam of triumph in his amber eyes. Bluestar gasped from behind him, and in an instant he turned on her, backing her into the corner of the den.

"T-Tigerclaw! Stop this, right now!" Bluestar tried to sound fierce, but her voice was hoarse and cracked on every word. Her clear blue eyes were stretched wide with terror and pain as she glanced from Fireheart's body to Tigerclaw, and she tried hopelessly to rip herself free from Tigerclaw's grip. "Stop!" Bluestar cried, more strongly this time, but Tigerclaw only smirked. He lunged forwards and sank his teeth into the blue-gray she-cat's throat, tasting blood immediately. Bluestar crumpled with a cry of pain.

"Tigerclaw.. p-please.. don't.." she whispered, her blue eyes already starting to close, glancing desperately one last time at Fireheart. Tigerclaw panted heavily, watching as the light slowly died in her eyes, and her paws went limp. He waited for several minutes, but she didn't return like he expected.

"She must have been on her last life.." Tigerclaw murmured to himself, his eyes narrowed.

_Of course she was, you fool!_ A she-cat's voice filled the den, and Tigerclaw whirled around, seeing a painfully familiar black she-cat standing in the entrance. _Tigerclaw, what have you done?_ Her eyes were bright with pain, but her mouth didn't move. The voice was in his head.

"What do you mean? I've done it! I'm ThunderClan's leader now, mother," Tigerclaw said through gritted teeth, briefly closing his eyes, as if wishing that his mother's voice would go away would make her leave. Sensing she was still there, waiting, possibly for some horrible realization of what he'd just done, he let out a hiss. "Aren't you proud of me?"

_No, Tigerclaw. I'm not._ Leopardfoot's voice was thick with sorrow. _I wanted you to become leader some day, but not like_ this. _How could you do this to Bluestar? To your Clanmates? To me?_

"I'm making ThunderClan _stronger,_ mother." Tigerclaw insisted. "This is for the best. We would have perished under Bluestar's leadership."

_No, Tigerclaw, you wouldn't have. She was destined since birth to become leader. Just as Fireheart was._ Leopardfoot hesitated. _You have no idea what you've just done. _

"I've saved ThunderClan!" He snarled, his eyes opening as she mentioned Fireheart. How dare she take the side of a kittypet, after what Pinestar did to them? "What's so great about Fireheart anyway? He was a kittypet! I'm stronger than him, I _won._ Surely I'm more fit to be leader?"

_StarClan sent him to ThunderClan, Tigerclaw. He was born with a destiny greater than any Clan cat. 'Fire will save the Clan', is the message we sent to Spottedleaf._ Leopardfoot had taken a step closer to Tigerclaw, who let out a low growl of warning. _How many more cats will have to die for you to learn that what you're doing is wrong?_ She tried to step closer to him again, but he suddenly rounded on her.

"Get away from me!" Tigerclaw snarled. Faltering momentarily at the look of despair on her face, he stared at her for several long heartbeats, repeating the message to Spottedleaf silently in his head._ Fire will save the Clan._ His gaze hardened. If Fireheart had meant so much to StarClan, why had they let him just die?

_Tigerclaw, please, just listen to me.._ Leopardfoot pleaded with him, but he gave a furious shake of his head.

"No!" Tigerclaw howled, lunging at his mother. In a heartbeat, he had her pinned underneath him, with his claws digging into her shoulders. She stared up at him, unblinking, and he bit back a wail. "I'm done listening to what StarClan has to say!" He spat, raising his paw to strike his mother, but before he could, she vanished, and he found himself pinning Bluestar's moss nest by its imaginary throat.

Tigerclaw stared down at the shredded moss nest, uncertain of how much time had passed since he had killed Fireheart and Bluestar. He glanced at their bodies, and, thankfully, blood was still pooling out of Bluestar's wounds. Fearful of wasting any more time than he needed to, Tigerclaw threw himself out into the clearing and leapt for the nearest rogue - Brokentail, who had been clawing at his guard, Dustpelt.

"Get off of my Clanmate!" Tigerclaw roared, not caring that he was going against his agreement with the tyrant as he raked his claws across the dark tabby's face, sending him stumbling backward from the force of the blow. Dustpelt gave him a tiny nod and hurried off, likely to find another rogue to fight. As soon as the warrior was gone, Tigerclaw padded up to Brokentail, and whispered into his ear. "Now, if you know what's good for you, you should go into Bluestar's den and get some of the blood on your paws." After brief hesitation, the blind tabby scrambled in the direction of the den, and Tigerstar turned to face the battle.

Some of the patrols had arrived, and were trying feebly to fend off the rogues. Tigerclaw looked around briefly, and locked eyes with Blackfoot, the leader of the rogue group, as he fought against a small white cat. Tigerclaw flicked his ear, and Blackfoot kicked away the cat, who turned out to be Cloudpaw.

"Enough!" Blackfoot yowled, his voice breaking through the fighting cats, who all immediately froze. Waiting. Blackfoot sprang onto the High Rock, to Tigerclaw's annoyance, but he held his tongue as the black-footed rogue began to speak. "ThunderClan! My rogues and I only came to your camp today because of Brokenstar," he meowed, looking at Tigerclaw as he said the rogue's name, "he tricked us, lied to us, and ultimately betrayed all of us to save his own pelt. When we learned that ThunderClan had no intentions of killing him, even after all he'd done, we took it into our own paws that we find him here and kill him ourselves."

"Wait!" Mousefur, one of the ThunderClan cats, growled. "Where's Bluestar at? She should be hearing this, too." The crowd of ThunderClan cats murmured to themselves, and Tigerclaw rose to his paws, taking a deep breath before he padded over to Bluestar's den. He peered inside, stepping halfway into the den, and saw Brokentail sitting in the center of the small space, almost entirely covered in blood.

"Well done, Brokentail," he hissed almost silently under his breath, before yowling at the top of his lungs, "She's dead! Bluestar's dead!" and stumbling backward out of the den, his voice full of mock horror. "Fireheart, too! Great StarClan!"

"What?" Cloudpaw cried from the crowd.

"How can this be?" Mousefur yowled.

"Dead..?" Graystripe hesitated, a tremble in his voice.

The other ThunderClan cats began to cry out, and Tigerclaw lunged at Brokentail as the blind tabby tried to hurry out of the den, throwing the skinny tom onto the ground.

"Brokentail did this!" Tigerclaw yowled, glaring down at the tabby, who mewled softly, like a kit. "He killed them! Look at him!" His tone was full of disgust, and he shoved the blind rogue toward the crowd, where they could clearly see his wounds and the amount of blood on his fur.

"Kill him!" Darkstripe snarled from the front of the crowd, his amber eyes bright with anger, unaware that Tigerclaw had truly committed the crime. "Throw him into the gorge!" The ThunderClan cats' cries were joined by the rogues', and Tigerclaw glanced at Blackfoot.

"Very well," he meowed, bowing his head. Brokentail's eyes were round with fear, but they stared at nothing in particular - making it seem like he was afraid of everything. "Brokentail, you can wait in Yellowfang's den until we decide your punishment." Yellowfang led the tabby into her den, with Cinderpelt quickly following, and Tigerclaw turned to face ThunderClan.

"Well, now what?" Blackfoot called.

"Tigerclaw is our leader, now." Darkstripe said in a tone that suggested it was obvious.

The cats began to all look to Tigerclaw - especially the rogues, who were very well aware that they had been promised a safe haven in ThunderClan. With all eyes on him, Tigerclaw shoved away his emotions, and all thoughts of what had just happened. Instead, he lifted his head, but before he could speak, Bramblekit broke away from Goldenflower's side and took a couple of wobbly steps forward.

"Tigerstar, Tigerstar," the little kit chanted in a squeaky voice, and Tigerclaw locked eyes with his son, fighting a smile for his Clan's sake.

_Well, now,_ Tigerclaw thought,_ the_ real _fun can begin._

**Yes, Extinguished was previously wrote and published [and completed] but the second story isn't going anywhere, I liked the story I had in mind but I can't work with the new characters as well as I'd like to. I decided rather than to make a sequel I will rewrite Extinguished in more detail and hopefully better writing to make the story flow as perfectly [near perfectly] as it should, and will be adding chapters for further explanation of events in the original story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**EXTINGUISHED**

CHAPTER TWO - _NINE LIVES_

The next morning, Tigerclaw stood proudly on top of the High Rock, watching as his deputy - Whitestorm - organized the sun-high patrol for the day. After the Clan had held vigil for Bluestar, Tigerclaw had announced to the Clan that the rogues would be granted a home in ThunderClan, and had named Whitestorm his deputy. The white tom was helpful and wise, which would pay off in the long run, but Tigerclaw tried to ignore the tom's value, reminding himself that he had promised Blackfoot that after the Clan trusted him he would be allowed to stage an 'accident' for Whitestorm.

_What kind of Clanmate are you?_ Leopardfoot's voice hissed in the back of his mind.

"Get out of my head, Leopardfoot." Tigerclaw growled, and to his surprise, the she-cat did. He sighed, and jumped down from the High Rock. "Whitestorm!" Tigerclaw beckoned his deputy over with a flick of his tail.

"Yes, Tigerclaw?" Whitestorm meowed.

"Yellowfang and I are going to travel to the Moonstone now. Watch over the Clan until my return." Tigerclaw ordered. Whitestorm nodded, and Tigerclaw pushed his way into the medicine cat's den, looking for Yellowfang. To his shock, the ragged she-cat lay on her belly, her nose pressed into Brokentail's flank. The tom lay unmoving. _Good riddance,_ he thought.

"What's going on here?" Tigerclaw growled, startling Yellowfang.

"His wounds were too great," the old she-cat rasped, avoiding Tigerclaw's eyes. "He refused my help. I was just holding a small vigil, since nobody else was going to."

"We don't grieve for tyrants," Tigerclaw growled, narrowing his eyes at the medicine cat. "Where's Cinderpelt? I need to travel to the Moonstone."

"Right here!" The gray she-cat mewed from behind him. Tigerclaw turned around, and stared at the medicine cat. He looked down at her injured leg, and he briefly remembered the dark night that she had run into his trap, and had shattered her leg - and her dreams of becoming a warrior. "Are your ready to go?" Cinderpelt suddenly asked, drawing Tigerclaw out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Let's just get this over with." He muttered, leading the way out of camp.

* * *

They walked through ThunderClan's territory in silence, with Tigerclaw mostly lost in his thoughts, and Cinderpelt probably thinking about Bluestar and Fireheart. As they crossed WindClan's border, he thought about saying something to the she-cat, but dismissed the thought._ If she wants to talk to me, she will,_ he thought.

After quite some time, Tigerclaw finally broke the silence.

"Did StarClan send you any omens about Bluestar's death?" He asked. Cinderpelt's eyes darkened, and she shook her head.

"No. It was.. unexpected. They've been silent, so I'm hoping that tonight I can finally talk to them." She meowed. Tigerclaw just nodded, lashing his tail. He prayed to Thistleclaw that for whatever reason StarClan would remain silent. "I can't believe Fireheart's dead, too.." Cinderpelt murmured.

"I've known Brokentail since he was an apprentice," Tigerclaw meowed. "He's always been bloodthirsty. I didn't agree with Bluestar's choice to keep him here, but she wouldn't listen.." he trailed off. It was obvious what had happened because of the leader's stubbornness. After several more minutes of awkward silence, they reached the barn, where Barley lived.

"Hello?" Cinderpelt called into the dark. No cat answered, and the she-cat frowned. "They're not here."

"Who?" Tigerclaw asked.

"Barley and his friend," she said. "They usually welcome me when Yellowfang and I travel to the Moonstone, but this is an unexpected visit, so.. I guess they're out hunting."

Tigerclaw scented the air, and froze. Barley's scent was familiar, and stale by only a few hours, but there was a fresher scent among his. It was slightly familiar, but Tigerclaw couldn't place who it might belong to that he had known. Definitely not one of Brokentail's rogues, and definitely not a kittypet.. He scowled, but didn't get a chance to wonder. Cinderpelt beckoned him and together they moved on, until finally they reached Mothermouth.

"Are you ready?" Cinderpelt asked at the tunnel entrance.

"Yes." Tigerclaw responded, not feeling like talking with the she-cat any further. He was worried about what StarClan would say to Cinderpelt, and if they would turn away from him when he tried to get his nine lives. "Hurry, now. It's almost moon-high."

They hurried through the dark tunnel, until they reached the Moonstone. It was dark, but as soon as moonlight struck the stone it shone bright like all of the stars in the sky had been pushed into this one stone. It blinded Tigerclaw momentarily, but he managed to lay down next to it, and pressed his nose to the cool stone.

His vision went black.

* * *

"Hello?" Tigerclaw called. He was standing in a dark forest with a single star above his head. He recognized this place. "Thistleclaw?"

"Hello, Tigerclaw," his former mentor purred, striding out from the darkness. His eyes gleamed. "So you finally did it, then?" Tigerclaw nodded. "Good."

"StarClan isn't giving me my lives?" he guessed, and Thistleclaw nodded.

"None of them want to, you mouse-brain," a gray and white she-cat snapped as she walked closer, followed by a white tom that shared her green eyes.

"Frostfang, Icestorm," Thistleclaw meowed, ignoring her comment. "Where are the others?"

"Coming." Frostfang sneered. "Who made you in charge, anyway?"

"Being the one who isn't a mindless murderer, I would say I did." Thistleclaw snapped.

"Oh, pff. You're not even a real Dark Forest cat. StarClan just doesn't like you because you interfered with Bluestar's precious destiny." Icestorm, the white tom, hissed. Frostfang nodded her agreement.

"Can we just begin?" Tigerclaw growled, silencing the three cats.

"As you wish." Frostfang hissed, stepping up to Tigerclaw. "With this life, I give you understanding. Always stand up for what you believe is right, even if others don't agree.. but don't forget to see their side of things, too." Her eyes gleamed, and she touched her nose to his. A great pain appeared in his throat, and he closed his eyes, seeing Frostfang, battling an unfamiliar tom. She had stood up for her beliefs and had murdered her leader, Tigerclaw remembered, because she thought that his leadership would doom RiverClan. In the end, her own son had told the medicine cat what she had done, and the Clan had turned on her. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Frostfang whispered, and Tigerclaw felt the pain slipping away.

"With this life I give you wisdom. Make your own decisions," Icestorm, the next cat, glanced at Frostfang as he said this, "letting others make them for you isn't wise." The white tom murmured, touching his nose to Tigerclaw's. This pain was less severe, but Tigerclaw closed his eyes again, wondering how Icestorm had ended up in the Dark Forest. Tigerclaw saw him, cornered at the gorge by the same tom who had killed Frostfang. The two argued, and Icestorm tried to run away, but the tom hit him over the head and he stumbled, falling into the gorge.

Tigerclaw felt a cold feeling creeping along his spine as the next cats gave their lives to him. A tom called Shredtail gave him the life of honesty; and Tigerclaw watched as the tom's lies ended up catching up to him in the final moments of his life, and watched as he was chased out by his Clan and as he starved to death after a pair of twolegs had captured him.

A she-cat named Mapleshade gave him the life of loyalty, and he witnessed as she tried to cross a river with her kits to meet her mate; but lost them to the power of the river. Her mate rejected her after she told him they were dead, and she was thrown out of the Clan, and had already been exiled from her original Clan. Her pain was deeper than what the others had felt, but he said nothing to her as she retreated into the shadows.

A tom named Maggottail gave him the life of patience. Tigerclaw watched a younger version of Maggottail, recently appointed deputy, ordering his warriors into battle and dying to the paws of ThunderClan cats.

On and on this went; Snowtuft gave him the life of forgiveness, Silverhawk the life of strength, Clawface the life of awareness, and finally, Thistleclaw the life of compassion.

After the last of Thistleclaw's life flowed into Tigerclaw, he realized that all of the lives the nine cats had given him were their fatal flaws - the traits they had lacked in their final moments that had ultimately resulted in their residence in the Dark Forest. Frostfang's lack of understanding for her leader had resulted in her death, as had Icestorm's lack of making his own decisions, Shredtail's lack of honesty, Mapleshade's lack of loyalty to her Clan, Maggottail's impatience with the battle, Snowtuft's fatal grudge against his Clanmate, Silverhawk's crippling moment of weakness around his loved ones, Clawface's lack of understanding as he charged into his final battle, and Thistleclaw's lack of compassion for the cats who had ended up turning on and killing him.

"Congratulations, Tigerclaw. You have received your nine lives from the Dark Forest and shall be hailed by your new name. From this moment on, until you are long forgotten by the Clans, your name will be Tigerstar." Thistleclaw meowed. "I'm proud to have been your mentor, and sincerely hope you continue visiting us here." His eyes gleamed, but Tigerstar didn't get a chance to respond - he woke next to Cinderpelt, who was already standing, staring down at him with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tigerstar asked defensively, rising to his paws. Had StarClan said something? Had she seen his ceremony?

"You weren't with me in StarClan, and your body was really cold just a moment ago.." Cinderpelt trailed off.

"I had my ceremony in private." Tigerstar meowed. "I got my nine lives, so what does it matter? Let's go."

Together, the two padded in the direction of home.

**I know that originally Tigerclaw's nine lives were from ShadowClan, but in my story he obviously is leader of ThunderClan, and actually killed Bluestar and Fireheart. So, he had a "dark ceremony", in the Dark Forest.. all of those traits the cats gave him, you'll all see what happens to him.. :3 For those of you who have already read the first version of Extinguished, you'll see Tiger's last moments in more detail, since I'm still working out POVs in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**EXTINGUISHED**

CHAPTER THREE -_ TIGERCLAN_

"ThunderClan! Gather beneath the High Rock to hear who all will be going to the Gathering tonight!" Tigerstar yowled.

Slowly, his Clanmates began to pour into camp. Tigerstar had already made up his mind about who he would be taking to the Gathering, and it didn't involve too many ThunderClan cats. Once almost every cat was present, he cleared his throat.

"The cats who will be attending the Gathering with me will be myself, Yellowfang, Blackfoot, Dustpelt, Russetfur, Darkstripe, Jaggedtooth, Longtail, Swiftpaw, Fernpaw, and Ashpaw." Several cats, including Mousefur, Thornpaw, and Cloudpaw, grumbled, but didn't voice their complaints. "Because WindClan and ShadowClan are still unaware that we no longer shelter Brokentail, a lot of you will remain here to guard camp, just in case." Tigerstar explained.

Blackfoot shared a knowing look with Tigerstar, who fought a smirk. _Such idiots,_ he thought. The _real_ reason only those cats were going was because they were the ones he trusted - some of the rogues, and his friends' apprentices. Yellowfang was only going so he wouldn't look suspicious, and because if the old fool disagreed with him he could easily kill her and stage an accident.. He would need her to be silent for what he was going to say at the Gathering.

"ThunderClan, let's head out!" Tigerstar yowled, jumping down from the High Rock.

* * *

"This moon, ThunderClan lost two of its warriors to Brokentail. Bluestar and Fireheart were killed in their den during a battle with rogues, and for that Brokentail has been killed.. we apologize for not seeing your reasoning before this happened." Tigerstar meowed, bowing his head. It was a lie; the tom had died of his wounds, but the other leaders didn't need to know.

"WindClan is deeply sorry for your loss," Tallstar meowed to Tigerstar, bowing his head. Tigerstar nodded, dipping his head in mock respect to the elder leader. _Old fool._ "But we do thank you for getting rid of Brokenstar."

"As does ShadowClan." Nightstar agreed, looking pleased.

"But that is not the only news ThunderClan has this moon." Tigerstar meowed, rising to his full height. "We will no longer be calling ourselves ThunderClan. Our name will be TigerClan, and we ask that you three join us." His eyes gleamed. "We want to unite all four Clans, and shall do so, to end this suffering. If we had been united Brokentail never would have been able to drive WindClan away." He directed his words to Tallstar.

"TigerClan?" Crookedstar's eyes narrowed. Many gasps came from the crowd of cats.

"Are you sure that's StarClan's will?" Runningnose called out from the base of the rock.

"Yes," Tigerstar replied. "When I visited the Moonstone, they told me the Clans shouldn't be divided any longer, and that it has caused too many problems." Tallstar looked on the verge of agreeing, but said nothing. Nightstar looked suspicious, and Crookedstar looked uncertain. Cats began to cry out from below. "Very well. I'll give you three until the next Gathering to decide." He growled.

"You're crazy!" A RiverClan cat hissed at Tigerstar as he jumped down from the rock, but he ignored them. He signaled for ThunderClan to follow him and raced out of the hollow, his Clanmates on his heels.

* * *

Several days later, Tigerstar awoke to the sound of Blackfoot calling his name.

"What?" he snapped as he padded into camp, but he quickly saw his answer. Leopardfur, Mistyfoot, and Blackclaw were in camp, with Blackfoot and Darkstripe sitting beside them, like guards. "What are you doing here?" Tigerclaw growled, padding over.

"We wanted to know whether you were ready to give up Silverstream's kits yet," Leopardfur answered coldly.

"Of course. TigerClan is only for purebloods," Tigerstar hissed back. "Blackfoot, fetch the kits." He flicked his tail, and Blackfoot padded into the nursery.

"TigerClan." Leopardfur repeated. "You were serious?"

"Don't make me change my mind, fool." Tigerstar muttered. "You should just be happy we're sparing you."

"Sparing us?" Blackclaw hissed.

"Yes." Tigerstar narrowed his eyes.

"Here they are," Blackfoot meowed, roughly pushing the kits in front of Tigerstar. He looked down at them, seeing Graystripe in the tom, and Silverstream in the she-cat. The kits' father had proved more useful than Fireheart ever would've been, but.. "Their names are Featherkit and Stormkit." Blackfoot told the RiverClan cats.

"They look so much like Silverstream," Mistyfoot whispered, crouching to look into the faces of the two sleepy kits. She reached out a paw to pull them closer, but Tigerstar slapped it away. "What are you doing?" Mistyfoot growled.

"Not so fast, fishbreath." He growled back. "What does RiverClan offer in return for these two kits?"

"What?" Leopardfur spat. "We don't offer anything! They're ours!"

"RiverClan's parent of the kits is_ dead,_ while ours is still living. How in any way are they yours? They have queens to nurse them here." Blackfoot hissed.

"Shut up, rogue!" Mistyfoot snapped. "Tigerstar, these kits are rightfully ours. Their mother's Clan is RiverClan."

"Their mother is dead!" Blackfoot scoffed.

"If you don't offer anything in return, then you cannot have these kits." Tigerstar meowed, pulling the two kits closer to his paws.

"Cheap move, Tigerstar." Leopardfur spat. "We'll be back, I can promise you that. Those kits belong to RiverClan!"

"Escort them to the border." Tigerstar ordered Blackfoot, ignoring Leopardfur. "Make sure they leave." The two warriors nodded and growled for the RiverClan cats to move. Tigerstar flicked his ears, feeling satisfied once they were out of his sight. For quite some time, he sat where he was, watching as the dawn patrol returned, loaded with fresh-kill.

"Well done," Tigerstar meowed. "Brightpaw, fetch Darkstripe, Thornpaw, Runningwind, Jaggedtooth, Graystripe, and Dustpelt." The ginger and white she-cat nodded and dashed to the warrior's den, while Tigerstar ordered the other dawn patrol members, Mousefur and Willowpelt, to return to their dens. In a matter of minutes Brightpaw returned with the cats Tigerstar had called for.

"Brightpaw, you may go now." He flicked his tail, and the apprentice left. "The rest of you, I'd like you to escort me to RiverClan. Just before the dawn patrol returned, Leopardfur and two warriors came to camp, demanding they get the kits back immediately. We'll be traveling to their camp to make a deal with them." Graystripe froze, and Tigerstar gave the gray tom a hard look. "We won't let them have your kits without a fight, that's for sure. Now let's move out."

* * *

On the way to RiverClan they met up with Blackfoot, who was returning from escorting Leopardfur's patrol. Tigerstar ordered him to tag along with them, and they traveled over the stepping stones, slowly and carefully, seeing as in they were in no rush. It wasn't even sun-high yet. Tigerstar's plan had plenty of time to unfold.

"Who's there?" A deep voice growled as they came close to what Tigerstar figured was RiverClan's camp.

"Tigerstar, with some warriors," Tigerstar answered. "We're here to see Crookedstar and Leopardfur." The cat who had growled at them revealed himself, and Tigerstar recognized Stonefur.

"Very well. Claws sheathed, and if one of you picks a fight be prepared." Stonefur growled, leading them into RiverClan's camp. Tigerstar ignored the tom's warning, and strode proudly over to Crookedstar, who was speaking with Leopardfur and Mistyfoot.

"Yes, Tigerstar?" Crookedstar meowed, rising to his paws.

"I have a proposition for you," Tigerstar meowed. "I thought you might want to hear."

"Go on." Crookedstar narrowed his eyes at Tigerstar.

"We'll let you have the kits." The RiverClan cats gasped, but Tigerstar continued. _"If,_ you can beat TigerClan in a battle. If you win, the kits are yours - as well as Sunningrocks. If not, the kits are ours," the RiverClan cats began to mutter, finding it extremely in their favor, "and, RiverClan will join TigerClan."

"What? Are you crazy?" Blackclaw, the tom from earlier, hissed..

"If you're too scared, you don't have to show up, but the battle will be on Sunningrocks. At sunset. Don't be late." Tigerstar's eyes gleamed, and he turned around, leading his warriors out of camp.

"Tigerstar?" Thornpaw mewed, falling into step a tail-length or so behind him.

"What?" Tigerstar growled.

"Why are we TigerClan now? Why aren't we ThunderClan?" The apprentice asked.

"TigerClan is a name that shows true power, true strength. Like tigers from your stories." Tigerstar meowed. "If StarClan didn't agree with me about TigerClan, they would have sent a sign. But I told you, I received an omen, saying I need to unite the Clans, and if this is the way it has to be done, so be it." He shrugged.

"Oh.." Thornpaw mewed. "Do you think we'll win?"

"Yes, of course." Tigerstar smiled. "Now, hush. I'm trying to think." He muttered. Thornpaw went silent, and fell behind, probably to talk to Swiftpaw.

Blackfoot fell into step beside Tigerstar.

"Are you going to kill Crookedstar?" Blackfoot asked.

"He's on his last life," Tigerstar meowed quietly. "That much, I know." Frostfang had informed him of the leader's vulnerabilities during a dream with himself and Thistleclaw the previous night, in regards to future battle strategies, but it was rather helpful at the moment.

"So, you are?" Blackfoot pressed.

"I guess so, if he doesn't surrender. ThunderClan for sure isn't." Tigerstar answered, shrugging.

"Alright." His friend nodded.

"During the battle, Blackfoot," Tigerstar began, "get around them. Go downriver, then cross their territory. They probably will only leave queens and kits behind, so take Jaggedtooth with you and either kill or hurt the elders, and take the kits." Blackfoot nodded obediently. "And kill anyone who sees you."

"Of course, Tigerstar."

**NOW! Like I said, this stuff wasn't mentioned in my original story. The order of Clans who joined TigerClan was mixed up, and all that. ALSO like I said, this will be way more detailed, and have better explanations for things in Extinguished(the original). (: So you'll be seeing probably 10 Tiggy chapters before it gets caught up to the beginning of the original story.. and I'll be deciding who I'm going to choose for POVs this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**EXTINGUISHED**

CHAPTER FOUR -_ THE FIRST BATTLE_

"So, Crookedstar, you decided to show up." Tigerstar narrowed his eyes, staring at the brown tabby. At his flanks were Stonefur and Leopardfur, and behind him were, as he expected, nearly all of RiverClan's cats. The only notable warrior missing was Mistyfoot, but she probably was just staying behind to take care of her kits.

"RiverClan will fight for what is theirs." Crookedstar's expression was grim. "We're not here to talk, Tigerstar."

"Very well. This was your decision, Crookedstar." Tigerstar gave a fierce yowl, and ThunderClan charged into battle. Swiftpaw fiercely attacked Heavypaw, as did Thornpaw, and just before Tigerstar jumped onto an unsuspecting RiverClan cat's back, he saw Darkstripe deal a heavy blow to a tortoiseshell named Mosspelt.

"Get off of me!" The RiverClan cat hissed, and Tigerstar realized it was Loudbelly. Tigerstar swiped the tom's face, and instantly the warrior collapsed. Tigerstar sprang off of him, digging his claws into the ground as a she-cat apprentice threw herself at his legs, biting into his forepaw and trying to knock him over. He easily kicked her away, right into the waiting claws of Boulder.

Loudbelly retaliated the instant Tigerstar was distracted, and clawed his shoulder, hissing in anger. There was a fire in the tom's eyes that Tigerstar respected, but as he felt the sting of his wounds all respect vanished. He sank his teeth into Loudbelly's tail as the slow tom tried to escape his reach, and forcefully pulled the tom back to him.

"You're not so bad for a RiverClan cat, you know," he hissed, swiping at the tom's shoulders. Loudbelly gave a snarl.

"And you're terrible for a ThunderClan cat." The dark brown tom rolled away and sprang to his paws faster than Tigerstar expected, rounding on him. Tigerstar threw himself at the tom's exposed flank and tore his claws across it, yowling. Loudbelly growled and recoiled, and in that moment Tigerstar heard Darkstripe's voice.

"Crookedstar is weak, Tigerstar!" Darkstripe was standing, bleeding from some fierce scratches to his face, and pointing with his blood-streaked muzzle to Crookedstar, who was fighting Longtail. Longtail was limping and bleeding heavily from one hind leg, but otherwise was okay.

Before Tigerstar could react, Loudbelly sprang, and crashed into Tigerstar's flank. The injured tom fought surprisingly hard, but Tigerstar had seen his opportunity to attack the unsuspecting Crookedstar, and wouldn't let Loudbelly stand in his way. With an angry hiss, he swatted the tom to the side, hard.

"Nice try, fishface, but I've got business to attend." Tigerstar hissed down at the tom, who had fallen, and dashed over to where Longtail and Crookedstar were fighting. The massive tabby lunged suddenly and caught Longtail in his injured leg, and the pale tabby yelped. Seeing his opportunity, Tigerstar launched himself onto Crookedstar's back, and in the tom's surprise Longtail managed to kick at the tom's crooked jaw and get away. Tigerstar knocked over Crookedstar and placed his paws on the tom's throat.

"What are you doing?" Crookedstar growled up at him, but his voice was strained. He was already tiring, and his old age wasn't working in his favor.

"Taking what's rightfully mine," Tigerstar purred, raising one paw for the killing blow. "Any last words?"

"Yes.." Crookedstar wheezed. His green eyes were narrowed, and he was grimacing, but his expression remained defiant. "You're a fool, and StarClan will stop you."

"No, they won't, actually. I'm more powerful than StarClan, you see." Tigerstar narrowed is eyes, and didn't give the tom the chance to respond. "Goodbye, Crookedstar. You won't be missed." He raked his claws across Crookedstar's throat, and the leader went limp. After several moments, his face slackened, and his eyes became sightless.

"TigerClan has won!" Tigerstar yowled, loud enough for every cat to hear. The fights broke apart, and all eyes stared at Crookedstar's limp body. Some of the TigerClan cats, such as Darkstripe, Longtail, and Boulder, cheered. Some of them just stared. Some of them looked terrified. But Tigerstar didn't care. They had won.

"Crookedstar!" Leopardfur gasped, dashing up to the leader's unmoving body. She nosed his leg with her muzzle. "Crookedstar!"

"He's dead, fish-brain," Tigerstar hissed at the she-cat. Leopardfur gave him a fierce glare, and he froze, staring at her. All she did was bare her teeth. Tigerstar shook his head and cleared his throat. "Everyone, return to ThunderClan camp! RiverClan, you will join us!" He yowled. "Any cats with objections will find themselves with Crookedstar!"

No cat argued, but they all looked reluctant as they followed the ThunderClan cats to camp. Leopardfur in particular looked like she wanted to argue, but she kept her mouth shut, and helped Stonefur carry Crookedstar's body. Tigerstar padded along at the back of the crowd, watching them. Stonefur looked familiar. His coat was blue-gray, and he had lean muscles like someone Tigerstar felt he knew.

Could he be..? No. Tigerstar shook away the thought.

"Quicken the pace." He snapped at the two, who gave him heated glares, but obeyed.

* * *

"So RiverClan will be living with us?" Brightpaw, who usually never spoke during Clan meetings, looked up at Tigerstar with round eyes. Tigerstar nodded.

"Yes. You are to treat them like Clanmates now." He ordered. Several cats glared at the ground or scowled, but he ignored them. "You all are dismissed." Tigerstar jumped down from the High Rock as Blackfoot returned with Mudfur and Jaggedtooth at his side, hauling a ragged Mistyfoot with them. The she-cat hissed and struggled, but stopped as she saw her Clanmates were all in camp, while Mudfur immediately rushed over to their injured Clanmates.

"What's going on?" Mistyfoot asked.

"You lost." Tigerstar growled, flicking his tail. Jaggedtooth growled something to Mistyfoot and the she-cat reluctantly padded to Yellowfang's den, her head and tail drooping. "Blackfoot. Who was in camp?" Tigerstar asked.

"Mistyfoot, Mudfur, Graypool, and three kits," Blackfoot said, nudging forward three tiny kits - two black toms, one cream and white she-kit, and a mottled gray tabby tom. "She says their names are Reedkit, Pikekit, Primrosekit, and Perchkit."

"Take them to Brindleface," Tigerstar ordered, and Blackfoot and Jaggedtooth nodded, hurrying to the nursery. Tigerstar turned around, and saw a large group of the RiverClan cats were talking. Leopardfur, Stonefur, Loudbelly, and Blackclaw were among the group, but the others were hesitantly mingling with the ThunderClan cats. "What's going on here?" He asked gruffly, padding up to the group.

"We were wondering when we were going to get treatment." Loudbelly growled.

"Yeah, oh great one," Leopardfur said sarcastically, "or do you intend for our wounds to get infected?"

"Fiesty," Tigerstar snapped. "I'll fetch Cinderpelt in a moment. But you four need to split up. Go talk to ThunderClan cats." When they hesitated, he growled. "Now." Each cat sighed, and they wandered in search of conversation, leaving Tigerstar alone with Leopardfur. The snappy she-cat looked uncomfortable. "Not so high and mighty now, are you?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Leopardfur snorted. Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't have to kill Crookedstar, you now. He isn't blind to reason. You could have persuaded him."

"Where would TigerClan be if we had two leaders?" Tigerstar asked dryly.

"Where are they, if they have a leader that's willing to kill others just to make his Clan bigger?" Leopardfur retorted. "I respect your thinking, Tigerstar, but Crookedstar didn't deserve to die."

"He was old, and weak, he was going to die anyway." Tigerstar glared at her, and she scowled at him.

"Try to be a little compassionate, would you?" She hissed, and Tigerstar remembered the life he had been given in the Dark Forest - of compassion. He was lacking compassion. Would it make him lose one of his lives soon enough?

"I am compassionate." He growled. "You follow my orders now, Leopardfur, don't go thinking you're smarter or stronger than I am."

"Oh, I'm certain I'm not stronger," she purred, something gleaming behind her piercing eyes, "but, smarter? I think so."

"Then why did you lose?"

"You killed Crookedstar. I didn't end the battle, he did. I would have kept fighting." Leopardfur meowed.

"Sure," he muttered under his breath. She glared at him. "I'll get Cinderpelt now, try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone." He suggested dryly, rising to his paws. As he entered the medicine cat's den he saw Mistyfoot being treated by Yellowfang, but once she saw him she rose to her paws and left the den. "The RiverClan cats need treatment." Tigerstar meowed to Yellowfang, who twitched her ears.

"They wouldn't if we hadn't attacked them over two kits," the old medicine cat rasped, but gathered her herbs. Cinderpelt appeared beside her and helped her, staying silent.

"They agreed to fight! I didn't expect them to." Tigerstar narrowed his eyes at the medicine cats.

"Hah! You knew what you were doing, you're no fool, Tigerstar. I was just saying, no need to get your tail in a twist." Yellowfang snorted, pushing past him.

"Treat Leopardfur first!" Tigerstar called after her, before turning to Cinderpelt. "Has StarClan said anything yet?"

"No." Cinderpelt mewed, her eyes darkening. She padded out of the den, and Tigerstar followed, hiding a smile. Good.

Once in camp, he spotted Yellowfang treating Leopardfur. The she-cat winced, but said nothing, and when Yellowfang finished Leopardfur just walked off. Tigerstar followed her, and stopped her at the entrance to the nursery.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled.

"I wanted to check on Mistyfoot's kits." Leopardfur glared at him. "We're Clanmates, remember? I'm allowed to."

"Fine." Tigerstar hissed, and she padded into the den. He followed, feeling suspicious. In the den was Goldenflower, with Bramblekit and Tawnykit playing in her nest, and beside her was Brindleface, with Mistyfoot's four kits at her belly. Willowpelt lay in the nest furthest from the entrance, sleeping. "Now you've seen them, so are you done?" he growled at Leopardfur as she looked at the kits.

"No." She scowled at him, and he sighed loudly. He glanced at Goldenflower, and saw she was looking at him strange. She had a guarded look in her eyes.

"Hey, Goldenflower." Tigerstar meowed, padding up to his mate. He looked down at his two kits, who immediately quit playing and tried to jump onto his back. He ignored them. "How are they?"

"Ask them yourself," she meowed in a flat tone, looking at her paws.

"Fine." He growled, shaking off Bramblekit as his son tried to climb onto his shoulder. "How are you two?"

"We're bored!" Tawnykit squeaked. "Since Ashpaw and Fernpaw left we've had no one to talk to."

"You will soon, Tawnykit. Willowpelt's kits are due any day now, and Mistyfoot's kits live here now." Tigerstar meowed.

"Really?" Bramblekit stared up at him with big eyes.

"I'm done looking, mange-pelt," Leopardfur suddenly meowed, rising to her paws. She left the den, and Tigerstar glanced at his kits, then Goldenflower. She just stared back at him, as if waiting.

"I'll see you later." Tigerstar promised, exiting the den after Leopardfur.

**So I've changed the order, yes. :3 The allegiances will be listed in the same chapter that TigerClan captures the final Clan, this chapter was mainly for RiverClan and for Tigerstar and Leopardfur. Since she used to love him, in my story they actually have kits (both hate each other afterward, of course) since they're in TigerClan together, so this chapter was to show them becoming acquainted and "bonding". xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**EXTINGUISHED**

CHAPTER FIVE -_ HEARTACHE_

A quarter moon had passed since RiverClan had merged with TigerClan. The cats had settled fine, and only few still despised Tigerstar. Stonefur and Mistyfoot were the biggest annoyances, but even Leopardfur didn't argue with him anymore about where her Clanmates slept or who they hunted with. To his surprise, he'd even begun to enjoy the she-cat's company.

Tigerstar watched silently as Blackfoot made his way towards him. His friend had been spying on ShadowClan for most of the day, under Tigerstar's orders. Tigerstar wanted to crush his friend's former Clan next, but gave no other reason for his wanting to take over them.

"They'll be easy to beat," Blackfoot meowed, "it looks like they've caught some kind of disease. Half of them are dying."

"What about the other half?" Tigerstar prompted.

"They're sleeping in dens they've made in the forest, to keep away. Only Runningnose and Littlecloud talk to the sick cats."

"And Nightstar? What about Cinderfur?"

"Both of them have the disease." Blackfoot hesitated. "They're dying."

Tigerstar only nodded. Long ago, when he had been a kit, he had accidentally crossed into ShadowClan's territory. Three cats - Brackenfoot, Hollyflower, and Archeye - had rescued him from a fox, and he had promised himself - his younger, ignorant self - that he would repay his saviors some day. It felt slightly wrong to take advantage of the dying Clan, but Tigerstar quickly reminded himself that he _was_ repaying them. He was rescuing the survivors of the disease, and taking them into TigerClan.

He shook out his fur. Now wasn't the time to dwell on StarClan cats. Especially not when they had turned their backs on him.

"Alright. You and I can go to ShadowClan tomorrow and take the survivors. We'll bring only a few cats, since we don't want anyone catching the disease, and because I don't entirely trust a few of the RiverClan cats not to try and start an uprising." Tigerstar flicked his tail, and Blackfoot padded off, probably to sleep. When he left, Tigerstar looked around and spotted Whitestorm, talking to Brightpaw and Cloudpaw.

"Whitestorm!" Tigerstar called. His deputy looked weary, but joined him beneath the High Rock. "Blackfoot tells me ShadowClan cats are dying from a disease."

"Really?" Whitestorm's eyes darkened. "Do you think our Clanmates will catch it?" Whitestorm glanced worriedly at the nursery.

"No." Tigerstar shook his head. "But I want a patrol of TigerClan cats to go to ShadowClan tomorrow and bring the surviving cats here, where they can't catch the sickness. Runningnose and Littlecloud would take care of the others." He paused. "Does this seem wise?"

"Of course, Tigerstar. But are you sure they can't bring the disease here?"

"Yes. Only a small number of us are going. And we won't be forcing anyone to come. If they want to stay in their camp, they may."

"Then it sounds good. Would you like me to watch over camp while you're gone?" Whitestorm offered.

"Yes. I'm going to bring Blackfoot, Leopardfur, Runningwind, and Mistyfoot."

"Alright." Whitestorm meowed. "May StarClan keep the five of you safe."

* * *

"Leopardfur!" Tigerstar hissed into the warriors' den. He could see the she-cat's spotted pelt, in a nest near the center of the den. It was dawn; time for his patrol to leave.

"What?" She snapped, lifting her head. Her amber eyes were narrow with annoyance.

"We're going to ShadowClan, fish-brain." He retorted. "Hurry up and wake Mistyfoot. We're leaving quickly." Tigerstar didn't give her time to answer, and backed out of the den. Runningwind and Blackfoot were already waiting by the camp's entrance. They were talking quietly, but Tigerstar didn't care to listen.

"About time!" Blackfoot called as Leopardfur and Mistyfoot exited the den. His tone was teasing, and he was smirking at Leopardfur. Tigerstar felt his fur bristle, but said nothing as Leopardfur gave the tom a halfhearted glare.

"Are we leaving, or what?" The dappled she-cat snorted, padding out of camp. Tigerstar followed, bringing up the rear. Mistyfoot lagged behind ahead of him, clearly tired. He had only brought her because he thought that if she and Stonefur were together that they would begin plotting against TigerClan, but he was reconsidering it as he noticed her slow pace.

In the faint light peeking through the trees, Tigerstar saw her gray fur take on a blueish hue. Anger suddenly rushed through him.

"Hurry up!" Tigerstar snapped at one of her heels. The blue-gray she-cat jumped, and broke into a run, but didn't answer. Tigerstar followed, still feeling anger, and an unexplained hatred for the she-cat.

_You're afraid,_ Leopardfoot meowed into his ear. _You have every right to be._

_I thought I'd gotten rid of you,_ Tigerstar growled under his breath. He could scent the she-cat now, but not see her.

_Well, as usual, you're wrong._ His mother snapped. Tigerstar bristled. _I know you don't really care about ShadowClan, son. This is just your way of capturing them peacefully. Without suspicion._

_Did you want me to go in and slaughter them, then?_ he asked. She didn't answer. _I thought so. Now get out of here, Leopardfoot. I have things to do._

His mother's scent faded immediately, and he sighed. Why was she so persistent on nagging at him? He wasn't going to change his mind. TigerClan had been his dream since his first day as a warrior, and he was making it come true. Why couldn't she be an actual parent and support him? Sure, he had to kill a few loose ends, but he intended to unite the Clans.

"Who's there?" A deep voice suddenly bellowed. Tigerstar pushed his way to the front of the patrol. Standing in front of them was a sneering Wetfoot, his dark eyes full of anger.

"Who does it look like?" Tigerstar snapped. "We're here to speak with Nightstar."

"Nightstar doesn't want to speak to you. He hasn't made up his mind about TigerClan yet." Wetfoot unsheathed his claws.

"And he never will, will he?" Tigerstar bared his teeth. "I know how weak he is, Wetfoot. I came here to lead the well cats back to camp."

"Why?" Wetfoot gave him a suspicious glare.

"Because ShadowClan doesn't deserve to die out just because they don't want help," Blackfoot cut in, stepping forward. His expression was pained. "If you don't come with us, you'll end up getting sick, too." Wetfoot gave Blackfoot a long, dark look, but finally nodded, and disappeared into the undergrowth.

Moments later, he appeared with several ShadowClan cats, and more began to trail after him.

"Blackfoot, Runningwind, and Leopardfur," Tigerstar called. "Lead them back to camp. Mistyfoot and I will check the dens for others." Blackfoot nodded, and led the ShadowClan cats through the territory as Tigerstar turned to a scared-looking Mistyfoot. "I won't eat you." He growled. "Just check the dens, while I look for Nightstar and Cinderfur."

While he looked, Tigerstar kept casting glances at Mistyfoot.

The more he thought about it, the more she looked familiar.

"Whose kit were you, Mistyfoot?" he asked suddenly. The she-cat stiffened, and turned around from where she had been looking.

"Oakheart's," she meowed.

"Who was your mother?" Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. As the light shifted through the trees he saw it again - the bluish hue in her fur. As if he were staring at..

"It was Bluestar, wasn't it?"

"N-no." Mistyfoot stammered, looking like she'd been struck.

"Don't lie to me," he growled roughly, padding up to her. "I'll throw you in the gorge myself if you do."

"We're here to look for Nightstar and Cinderfur, not talk about my mother." Mistyfoot gave him a cold look and turned away, padding into the elders' den.

While she wasn't watching him, Tigerstar trembled with rage. Bluestar had been so unloyal that she'd had kits with a RiverClan tom - and had lied about it! He faintly remembered her own litter going missing - had she set that up?

A weak groan pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw Nightstar, every one of his ribs visible from beneath his thin black fur. The leader's amber eyes were dull and he scowled at Tigerstar once he saw him.

"You're alive?" Tigerstar asked, surprised.

"Of course," the black tom mumbled. "You stole my warriors?" Tigerstar nodded.

"Is Cinderfur still alive, too?" Nightstar sighed at the question, shaking his head. "Good."

"Good?" Nightstar spat with disgust.

"You're weak and obviously unable to lead," Tigerstar padded up to him with a nonchalant shrug. "It's about time someone else took over." He bared his teeth and hit the tom over the head with one massive paw, knocking the weak tom over. Nightstar wheezed for breath, but didn't get up.

"You.. have nine lives..?" the black tom croaked. Rather than looking upset that he was about to die, the tom looked.. furious. Annoyed. Appalled. "Unbelievable.."

"What, don't you?" Tigerstar snickered as Nightstar shook his head. "Interesting.. well, enough chatting - sweet dreams, Nightstar." He pressed his paw down on the leader's throat, watching for what felt like moons until the weakened tom drew his last breath. When he heard a gasp behind him, he only then remembered that he had brought Mistyfoot with him.

"Tigerstar! What are you doing?" the she-cat shrieked, running over to him.

"He was dying anyway." Tigerstar snorted.

"You don't just _kill_ a leader!" Mistyfoot snarled.

"He only had one life!" he snarled back. "He obviously wasn't deserving to be leader!" Tigerstar took a step closer to Mistyfoot, staring into her ice-blue eyes.

"I found Cinderfur.. dead.." the she-cat backed away slowly, her eyes wild. "Why.. how.."

"If you tell anyone, you'll be next. Am I clear?" Tigerstar hissed.

Mistyfoot swallowed loudly and nodded, almost too eagerly. Tigerstar gave her a hard look until she dropped his gaze.

"Then come on. We're wasting time."


End file.
